


With the Big Black Sky all Around

by rheadiangelo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Outdoor School AU, Student leader au, mesd au, you probably won't get this unless you're from oregon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheadiangelo/pseuds/rheadiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are student leaders at Angelos at Sandy River Outdoor School in Oregon.<br/>Dan falls in love with the songs, Phil falls in love with his cabin partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Big Black Sky all Around

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based partly on the Outdoor School song Big Dipper. This is in no way representative of Multnomah County Outdoor School. I went out this fall and absolutely fell in love with the place. 
> 
> Also camp songs are slightly different everywhere, so if the version I know is different to your version, just use yours. There are a few abbreviations that I might use that are confusing if you haven't been to Outdoor School, so I'll lest them: ODS- Outdoor School, MESD- Multomah County Education Service District, SL- student leader, PM- personal mentor, PL- program leader
> 
> Dan and Phil are real people, and I am in no way saying that this is real. They are not Oregonians, and certainly didn't go to ODS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan picks his ODS name as Bear, and off he goes!

As Dan's bus pulls up to the MESD he isn't sure what to expect. He's been waiting for this moment ever sice he went to Outdoor School as a sixth grader, and can't believe it's finally here. He;s going to be a student leader. He's had his ODS name picked out for ages. Bear. He had to remember that was what his name was now. At least for a week. Bear.

Dan signs in on a clipboard held by a woman who is far to cheerful standing out in the rain. As Dan loaded his bags onto the bus a maniacal grin spread across his face, he was finally here. On his way to Sandy River. On his way to Outdoor School.

Announcements went by surprisingly quickly. Junebug, the PL on the bus taught them some important camp songs, and then let them be. For that, Dan was grateful. He introduced himself to the people on the bus. "Bear," he said. "My name is Bear." There were only six other boys on the bus, and thirteen girls. Dan only caught a few of their names, but he knew he would know them all by dinner. He knew no one's real name, and no one knew his. It was beautiful to be someone else. It was liberating to call the people around you Oak, Lion, and Gooseberry. Dan already knew this was going to be the best week of his life. 

Junebug had done nothing to prepare the new SLs for the welcome they received. The bus rolled in next to a little wooden building with a sign saying 'Loam Lodge,' and suddenly there were people everywhere. A good twenty adults swarmed the bus and broke into song, laughing. "We welcome you to outdoor school, We're mighty glad you're here! (hey!) We send the air reverberating with a mighty cheer (hey!) We'll sing you in We'll sing you out To you we raise a mighty shout Hurray!!!!!!!! Hail, hail, the gang's all here Welcome to outdoor school!" 

It was a little disorienting to be sung to by so many people without warning, but Dan was sure he'd get used to it. That's what ODS is all about after all. 

The SLs hopped out of the bus and grouped up for instructions. They had to go sign in with Ladybug the nurse, and then they'd get cabin assignments. Dan was nervous about who he'd get as a cabin partner. They'd be in the same cabin for a week, so they'd have to get along. They would be supervising the sixth graders together, and sleeping in the same place. If the guy was too hot, Dan might not be able to focus, but if he was homophobic, Dan would make the guy's life hell.

Dan was assigned to Maple cabin. He lugged his stuff into the door to find his cabin partner already setting up his bunk. It was a bottom bunk, so Dan didn't really give a shit, but it irked him that the guy had picked without asking first. What if Dan had been dead set on that bunk? Dan realized he was being irrational and took the little bit of time he had before his cabin partner noticed him to check him out. He looked tall, maybe even taller than Dan, but he couldn't be sure with the other guy sitting on the floor and all. He had black hair, and from what Dan could tell, really pale skin.

The guy turned around an saw Dan lounging on the door frame. "Oh hey! You must be my cabin partner," he said. Dan stuck out his hand for a shake. 

"I'm D- I mean, Bear," he stuttered. He couldn't believe he almost name dropped himself already! This might be harder than he thought.

His cabin partner shook his hand. It was a nice handshake. The guys hands were smooth, and kind of cold. "Lion," the guy replied. "Don't worry D-Bear, you'll get used to it."

As Dan looked up into Lion's face he was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And he knew he was in for some trouble.


End file.
